yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:TheYo
Alright, I just rewrote just about everything on the page. ;) What does everyone think? I tried to leave in all the information while trying to present it in a bit more diplomatic fashion. Also tried to flesh out some info (Mike's full name, store contact info, the link to actual controversial thread, etc). I left in the picture, but I agree that it could be an issue, especially if Mike doesn't like the wiki. Also might be worth renaming this to page to just TheYo to cover both the store and forum, similar to ExtremeSpin --ShawnF 18:50, 28 Jan 2006 (PST) ---- *Can you confirm give details about theyo not permitting mentions of the wiki? I notice this topic mentions it. --Wilfred (talk) 07:46, 19 February 2006 (PST) **No, I can not give an example because the thread was deleted. --Josh Parker 13:27, 19 February 2006 (PST) ***OK-doke. I'll bear it in mind when we start publicising the logo competition (as soon as images are working) --Wilfred (talk) 09:51, 20 February 2006 (PST) Controversy "Theyo.com is known for it's censorship related to other online yo-yo stores and forums." It should be pointed out that this is no different than on any of the other major yoyo related boards. They all do it. -Fatt Boy * Please leave a sig when writting on the talk page. All the other yo-yo stores do NOT do it. --Josh Parker 19:45, 26 Jan 2006 (PST) Josh, I am the one that edited the main page on the yo store on the yoyo wiki .I stated the facts in non confrontational way I did not change your posting what so ever. I just added another point of view for people accessing the yoyo wiki could read let them decide on their own .To rebut what you posted then you erased it. I guess you don't have a true wiki were people can go in add things or correct facts. So basically you censored me what you are complaining about that is done on the yo.com. fourm. If you want to be a truly honourable guy you should have the description of the The yo.com just like yoyo guy.com, yoyo nation,daves skill toys, extreme spin description and be fair to all the stores. Plus did you ask Mike if you could use his logo on youâ€™re the yoyo wiki? I see you did not post any other stores logos. I like what your doing but for you to go after the yo .com is wrong in the yoyo wiki. I could see you doing it on Josh's wiki. From the postings of the yoyo wiki I thought this yoyo wiki was suppose to be your gift to the yoyo world so why don't you keep the politics out of it. Thanks you, Terry Trimble Slot Surfer Fatt Boy * Hey Fatt Boy. It is okay to edit what other people say. This is one of the things that happens with wikis is that people disagree, which is fine. But I think the way Mike acted when I posted about yoyowiki was discoraging and I didn't appreciate it, and I think it is valid to put in the wiki article because it is factual and it happens. theyo.com does more censuring, yoyoing.com has lightened up on its censoring and extremespin.org does not censor at all and the fact that I disagree with the censoring makes it controverial because there is a disagreement/controversy about it. I did not take out the words that you said, I took out what was blaitent opinion and rewrote it in a way that looked nice and presented both sides of the arguement. I don't want to be a total jerk about theyo.com, I want a factual page (granted I wrote a total jerk page about it). I don't want you to think I simply took out what you wrote, because I didn't, I rewrote a lot of the page to incorporate what you said, because you made a couple valid points. Now if you think something on the page is biased then you should change it, but it might get changed again, that's the wiki way, as Jimbo Wales says "Be Bold". --Josh Parker 14:25, 28 Jan 2006 (PST) Well they certainly do. Just go to yoyoing.com or skilltoys and make a post w/some other online yoyo store name in it - bang, gone. Filtered out automatically. OK, I guess two does not equate to ALL. -jhb8426- *yoyoing.com has lightened up on their filtering too. --Josh Parker 04:04, 27 Jan 2006 (PST) **I'm not trying to start a fight but I am trying to keep this article real and keep my feelings out of it. The think about Mike censoring yoyowiki is true and it really ticked me off and the fact that he never got back to me about it makes me even more upset. Oh well, I standy by how the article reads right now. --Josh Parker 04:18, 27 Jan 2006 (PST) ***It should be pointed out that stating that Steve Brown pointed out Mike's lack of support and then following it with a statement of Mike's support of contests is contradictory. This entire controversy section doesn't belong here. Mike's desire to not support this wiki isn't controversial, nor is his board's level of censorship (not supporting this wiki is in no way indicative of anything). Where is the section on the other board's childish reactions to the ol' Brown Saga? Why aren't any of the other stores' pages clogged with current events and badmouthing? If you're ticked off about it, that's a good reason NOT to contribute your words on it here. Whether or not you stand by your words is moot; this wiki should be benefial to the community, or at the very least maintain some sense of neutrality. --Basil 23:56, 27 Jan 2006 (MST) ***Basil, I think you're right, we should aim to be neutral. Let me encourage you to edit any pages you think aren't neutral. I'm sorry this page had a rocky start, but things are improving. --Wilfred (talk| ) 07:11, 28 February 2006 (PST) **** There are lots of contoversial things that could be said about yoyoing.com, if you think they need to be said then goto their board and say them. I think I responded to your other points up there. --Josh Parker 14:30, 28 Jan 2006 (PST) I think it's absolutely fair to mention Mike's somewhat obsessive banning of any talk not related to his store alone. I was banned for posting about YoYoRadio, which, from what I heard from third parties (he never contacted me with his thoughts or even to bother to let me know I was banned) was because he felt I was 'advertising' YoYoRadio - thinking it was some kind of competing store. Yes, I do run a yo-yo store, which does NOT sell online. Yes, I do mention the store on YoYos Coast to Coast from time to time. I almost never mention specific products we carry or our prices or any kind of advertising on Mitchell's at all. YoYoRadio from the start was started as an independant program meant to inform yoyoers - it certainly has not made us any money and it has, in fact, cost us a significant sum to continue. So, that's our contribution to yoyoing, and Mike banned me for it. I have posted YoYoRadio information on all of the boards, and none of the stores have minded it, two in particular encourage and support it (YoYoing and YoYoNation). The fact that Mike banned me without even bothering to inform me of the reason, or object to it in the first place shows to me that his censorship is way out of whack with the other forums. He did reinstate me after this, thanks to some third party protestations, but I no longer post there as it's pretty obvious he doesn't care for my input there. --Joe Mitchell 12:09, 5 Jan 2007 (EST)